Legend of The Sun Knight Cat verse
by Immasweetslover
Summary: who would've thought the twelve holy knights were cat people? well the pope sure had a surprise when twelve knights filed complaints about their rooms being too empty and depressing. it wasn't until leaf suggested adopting cats that the knights agreed that pets would be a great way to fill the empty rooms. this is their cats journey light mention of the 12 holy knights
1. Chapter 1

1)

"Nyan! Judge Judge!" I slowly turned around not afraid of what'd I'd see but what I would have to do to help the person whining at me. He always came whining to me. I didn't mind though. He was after all my best friend. I scratched my ear leisurely waiting for him to run up to me.

"Juuuuuuuuudge~ help me!" Sure enough there he was in all his glory. His fur almost a sheen golden with only the faintest of stripes, which contrasted by own black fur so well it was impossible to mistake. Sun-cat in all his entirety, was being chased by a large rat. Crouching I pounced with all my strength and took down the rat. It fell instantly to my claws. Sun-cat walked over to me and pressed his side against me.

"Thank you Judge-cat!" I could only bat the rat away. Spoiling my appetite now isn't such a good idea. I walked away from the scene and Sun-cat followed. We trotted through the sun-light garden rustling the red flowers of spring, and pressing down the dew dotted grass. Today couldn't be a better day if it tried. I was hard pressed to curl up on the stone walk way and sun bathe.

"I still don't understand how a cat like you can't even kill a simple rat." Sun-cat's tail puffed up a bit at the insult.

"It was really big okay! I was going to help you but you just stole the show!" I yawned and continued walking. Sun-cat changed the subject.

"Are you accompanying your human to the judges stand?"

"Yes. He's the most stressed there. I shall fulfill my duty as his pet and help relieve his stress." Sun-cat giggled.

"You're way too serious. My human is hardly ever around except for eating time and night time. My job is pretty much to just guard his room." Even though all you do in his room is sleep, and eat. Not to mention the one time he found you had gotten into his wine cellar and drunk a bit of his wine. That night you came yowling to me asking me to help you find some magical fairy that granted catnip powers to fly. That incident left you unwilling to drink anything from that cellar again and a splitting headache that was shared between the both of us.

"You're too lax." I smiled though. We each had our own way but we were inevitably friends. I twitched my tail.

"I'm leaving first." I bounded out of sight headed for the judges complex. My human would be there soon.

2)

"oh Earth-cat you're so adorable!" I sucked up the praise. Soon that's not the only thing you'll be saying. I smiled outwardly and shyly twitched my tail. Her mousy brown fur, her ears, and supple body everything was just to my taste. I just had to push a bit more. I bet my tortoiseshell coat that there would never be a better girl kitty than her.

"Th-thank you." Soon I would make my move. This would definitely be the day I-

"Earth-cat!" SUN-CAT! The girl cat was soon forgotten as my best friend trotted in. I walked in to greet him touching my nose to the ground in front of him. A respectful greeting.

"Sun-cat~ What a nice surprise!"

"Yea I wanted to see you before I went on my holiday." I flicked my ear in surprise.

"Oh how nice! I'm sure you and your human will have fun." Sun-cat dipped his head.

"Yea I wish I could invite you but your human doesn't seem to like me much." I meowed.

"He just doesn't like your human." Sun-cats twitching whiskers let off that he was laughing.

"I suppose not but oh well what can you do?"

"Oh no! I'm keeping you from your vacation time aren't I? Hurry hurry up and go okay? Have fun!"

"Thank you Earth-cat! Bye!" I politely let Sun-cat leave to enjoy his vacation. I'm sure he'd have fun. As I turned back I remembered the girl kitty. She was staring at me as if she was a detective trying to figure out a mystery killer.

"Is he your friend with benefits?"...

3)

I sighed. I seemed to have so much work to do. I had to clear all the mice from the kitchen basement, then I had to make sure to I got the roaches as well. I would be lucky if I got any sleep. I was almost sure my blue-gray fur, more blue than gray, was soon to be bathed in dust. I would then have to subject myself to long hours of brushing by my humans clan. Not that I didn't like it, it just took time out of schedule. But of course my schedule was never free. I most likely always had to be there for my human who was always stressed with the light sheets that crinkle. I would purr and rub against the humans leg and encourage him to keep at it. I still don't understand what the crinkly sheets have to do with making him stress but the pile of sheets never shrunk. One day I fear he will collapse from those sheets. I had to stop that before it happened which was why I always hid a few crinkly sheets from him and delivered it to Judge-cat. Where he took them, I'll never know as long as my human doesn't collapse on me I'm fine with whatever he does to them.

"Storm-cat!" Of course. Just when I was worrying about how I would I help my human from overworking the one who hands me work has to come. It just has to be Sun-cat that comes and seemingly ruins everything. What did he even come find me for? He seemed to be everywhere at once. Oh well, my lucky day I guess.

"Yes Sun-cat?" Sun-cat stopped and curled his tail around him shyly.

"Storm-cat I wanted to ask you if there were any rumors about the king's dog." The king's dog? I ran all the rumors I knew about the king's dog. A lot of them were very gruesome and scary. I guess the only reason he was asking was because a death-cat was seen around the neighborhood.

"The king's dog is very lazy and fat and he prefers to lounge in his palace all day. He hates cats and is rumored that he kills them for pleasure after torturing them." Sun-cat seemed to take in all the information. He twitched his ear at me.

"Alright, thank you for the help." I swung my tail and he left. I licked my whiskers and continued on my way. Leave it to sun-cat to get into some kind of trouble. I had my own problems I was incased in at the point. At least the interval was short. I was soon finished with my chores and slipped into my humans room, and crawled onto the unused bed. I can finally sleep now.

4)

Hahahahahahaha! That stupid dog didn't even know what hit him! Now all I have to do is-

"Oh Hello Blaze-cat." Oh Sun-cat. Man how did such a sissy get in here? The sun also just had to hit his fur throwing facets of rainbow colors in my face. My fur never did that. At most my red-brown fur would shimmer. Stupid idiot. I hate him so much.

"…"

"Are you okay Blaze-cat?" See? Sissy. He couldn't last out there as a stray. Although I will say his ability to sniff out scams was unnatural. I had half a mind to scratch the guy right now under the pretense that I didn't recognize him. We were in a dark enough alley, it shouldn't be that bad. However due to the fact that if I clawed him here he would claw me back later when I least expect it. So I could only answer him.

"Yea I'm fine anyway I'm heading back." I ran ahead of him. The sooner I could get away from this sissy the better it was for my image.

5)

I heard someone slowly limp in my room. It wasn't uncommon to get patients that limped in my room seeking my help, so I wasn't fazed, as I turned around though I was shocked. Limping into my room through the cloth cat flap was Sun-cat. Covered in blood.

"SUN-CAT WHAT HAPPENED?!" He had scratches, and cuts all over and his paw was held at a really weird angle. His ear was a little torn too. What monster did this to Sun-cat?! I will kill him! Just wait till he feels my fangs slice his neck! He'll feel sorry then!

"Leaf-cat calm down it was just a little fight with a neighborhood dog." So you can take on a dog…But not mice? Sun-cat isn't there something wrong with this statement.

"Hurry! Hurry come here and let me see you!" I helped support him as he laid on my cushion. I immediately searched the room for the herbs and bandages I would need for him. I grabbed mugwart, peppermint, and I took a little leaf from my catnip stash….Don't look at me like that okay? Catnip can help numb the pain and make one feel better! I started chewing the mugwart and peppermint together to make a liquid pasty substance to help heal the injuries. Sun-cat...Was already munching on the catnip. By my cream fur I didn't even give it to him yet!

"Stupid dog, he sure hit hard. I scratched his eye for even daring to hit me." Oh Sun-cat if only you would be more careful about yourself! I took the mugwart and peppermint mixture and pressed them to his cuts and scrapes. When the bleeding stopped I bandaged them clumsily. I couldn't do anything for his ear but I bandaged it as well. His paw though…

"Sun-cat I'm so sorry but I don't think I can do anything for your paw. I think it's broken." Sun-cat didn't even seem to be listening. He was just lying there under the effects of catnip. Oh poor Sun-cat. I slowly groomed his fur clean of blood, trying to restore the glittering glory of his fur. I just had to wait for my precious human to come and maybe he could help. I groomed Sun-cat as he lay there purring under the effects of my precious catnip. I become more and more worried about his health by the second, as his paw started swelling, and ear getting covered in a yellow-clear liquid. Suddenly my human came in. He took one look at me and Sun-cat, and almost screamed.

"Hey You're Sun's cat aren't you?! What are you doing in my room?! What happened to you?!" My human quickly but carefully picked up Sun-cat and carried him away. He should be fine now. All I have to do is find the dog that dared harm Sun-cat. They shall feel the rath of my claws or my name isn't Leaf-cat!

6)

What a perfect day to be hidden in the cupboards with my human. I purred as he stroked my ear. It was always nice to be around my human but today was perfect. A saucer of milk just as white as my fur and a human scratching my ear was a great way to spend a day. This certainly is a really good-AH THE LIGHT! The cupboards opened to reveal Sun-cat, and his human. The open cupboards streamed in the horrible light that burned my eyes.

"Ah! Cloud-cat! I'm sorry!" Oh it was Sun-cat. If he was looking for me then it must be something important. I jumped out of my human's lap and trotted away with Sun-cat. I was careful to keep my head down. If I looked straight into light again I was sure my eyes would shrivel to nothing.

"What is it Sun-cat?"

"I want you to investigate some matters with me. A dog that has been terrorizing the cats in the area is killing more cats again. We have to find his lair and stop him." I nodded. I had heard of recent killings around here. One of which had started being pinned on Sun-cat. By my fur I pity the one who blames Sun-cat for that murder. Everyone knows that Sun-cat is as nice a cat as you can get, and will always help others in need and never hurt anycat.

"I'll help you Sun-cat. Lets go okay." Sun-cat smiled and twitched his tail. I followed behind him making sure to use him as a shield so I wouldn't be in direct sunlight.

7)

I carefully tore the meat off of the rat Storm had caught for me earlier. They were fat and fresh and smelled absolutely amazing, but with a bit of this and that it would be so much better. In fact it would go well with some of Leaf-cats herbs. I slowly dragged the large leafs of Rosemary I had gotten from Leaf-cat. It was almost complete. It just needed a bit of honey. I heard the cat flap to my room shift but I knew who it was.

"Hello Ice-cat!" Sun-cat Shook himself out and trotted over to me. I already knew what he wanted but he was waiting patiently for me to finish. This is what I liked about Sun-cat he was patient and always kind. I bet my thick white pelt that if I was ever in need Sun-cat would be by my side in in instant, of course under the pretense that I owe him. Owing something didn't seem bad back then but know I know that if you owe Sun-cat something, you will ALWAYS be indebted to him. However owing Sun-cat to me always meant I would have to catch and spice rats for him, which I was always willing to do.

"What ingredients are you using today?"

"Leaf's special rosemary from his garden."

"How mouthwatering." I pushed the rat towards him as I finished glazing the rat with honey. He graciously took it and started to eat. Oh Sun-cat I hope to always be able to serve you the rats I cook.

8)

I trotted up to Sun-cat quietly. I had wanted to meet him but to have an opportunity to see him in the plaza was just dumb luck. I quietly sat on my hunches and waited for him to notice me. It took a while but he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You! Y-you're!...Alive?" I shook my head and leapt up on the fountain with him. How I missed him, and the simple days we would always be together. Now a-days I can't really do anything. I'm unfeeling to the sun, unfeeling to other bodies against me, even my fur reflects it now being dull gray and black stripes decorating my fur. I was in all honesty a being who shouldn't exist.

"Sun-cat…I wanted to say good-bye to you. I am going to kill the one who did this to me."

"Not if I kill them first."

"…" Sun-cat…you haven't changed a bit. I twitched my whiskers and ran away. I had my target. Your grace the king's dog you shall meet your end tonight, for the safety of others.

9)

"Nyan nyan Stone-cat! Stone-cat!" I turned around. Figures it would be someone like Sun-cat. Only he could run on these absurd tiles of the kitchen and meow in that ridiculous tone. I twitched my whiskers and turned around. There he was golden fur and all. If only my fur was as bright as his I wonder if the girl kitties would look at me. Curse this dull gray fur. I want to bleach it till you can't tell the difference between my socks and body fur color!

"Hey Stone-cat! I was wondering if you could help me in some stealth missions tonight." I didn't have choice did I? No matter if he was asking you to kill a rat for him or asking you to come on a mission you usually didn't have a way of saying no. I twitched my tail and continued on my way. I think I'll go sit with my human for a bit before I go with Sun-cat. At least with my human I knew he would always love me and always be patient and caring. Who cares if I can't get a girl kitty I have humans!

10)

I trotted next to Judge-cat down the halls of the temple. He promised we would battle today. I could finally perfect my moves, and get to spend time with him. Judge-cat was so great but there was only one person who was just a bit better.

"Hey Judge-cat, Hello Metal-cat." Sun-cat. Hey was so perfect. His fur was almost golden while mine own fur was a solid dull copper-orange. His ears were large and saucer, and he was slim and streamlined. He really was perfect in every aspect. It's a shame we don't see each other as much as I would like to see him.

"Well see you around then Judge-cat Metal-cat!" One day Sun-cat. One day I will be able to call myself worthy to be able to stand next to you.

11)

This was the life. Just simply relaxing in water. It was so strange but comforting at the same time. It was perfect. I was one of the rare few cats that actually like water. I don't understand the other cats sometimes. Water was so great and relaxing, especially after days like this where the missions were hard and taxing We had finally been able to get the kings dog to stop killing the cats, thank goodness, but at the expense that Cloud-cats fur will always be pink, Earth-cat will forever be terrified of the dark, Blaze-cat will always hate Stone-cat, Judge-cat will never let Sun-cat out of his sight again, Leaf-cat will always be known for the sharpest and quickest claws and worst temper, Storm-cat will never be messed with again for the fear of pissing him off, Metal-cat will always be left behind during battles, and Ice-cat will be unable to leave the temple for a long time to come. I figured everyone would be pleased about the thorough scrubbing our humans were giving us but no, much yowling and scratching and everybody still hates water. There was only one other cat that liked water like I did.

"Hey Moon-cat. That was crazy wasn't it?" Sun-cat walked over the bucket of water my human was using for me. I shook out the water dripping into my ears ,as my human carefully scrubbed the dried blood off of me.

"Yeah. At least now we don't have to worry about any undead-cat's for now." I had never, in all my life, had such a messed up battle in my life. In the end the death knight-cat turned into a death lord-cat, which was kind of cool to see but very unnerving. His fur like turned all black and gray stripes had become more noticeable. It was so creepy like even my fur, the odd tinge of purple when shined on by light but black as night, can be counted as normal, but that was just unatrual. At the end of the battle however the king's dog gave up his position and promised to never kill cats again. It was a good ending and the death lord-cat passed on...Or so I would like to say.

"Yeah. Suppose we won't." Ah Sun-cat. You have only strengthened my argument. You let the death knight-cat turn into a death lord-cat and even helped him escape. I am sure about it now. Sun-cat you and your schemes will eventually kill someone someday. Please don't let that someone be me. I have yet to find a suitable girl kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah sunlight. It's finally nice to have a day off. My human is fine, since that one incident with the death regal-cat had also somehow injured him, No one is bothering me, and sunlight is streaming through the window. A perfect day indeed. I don't know how this day can be ruined but please let it not happen! Okay so let's roll over my schedule for the day.

"SUN-CAT! QUICKLY THERE'S A VISTOR HERE TO SEE YOU!" Oh COME ON! I slowly turned around flicking my tail angrily at the person that dares disturb my day.

"They better be important for you to come and get me Blaze-cat. I was under the impression that you hated me and never wanted to be seen with me." Blaze-cat ran into the room and jumped on my ledge. I leapt up angrily and hissed as he came closer. Blaze-cat's fur puffed up immediately.

"Sorry! Sorry! She is important!" I stopped hissing, turning into a low throaty rumble. She? Which girl-kitty would come to see me? After all everyone knows how I am.

"It's the prince's cat." Why would she come here unless she had something to tell us? Maybe a mission? I jumped down from my ledge. Don't worry I'll come to you and then I'll continue my sun bathing.

"Stop laminating and lets go!" I hissed at Blaze cat and started running down the halls. Blaze-cat was right next me keeping up with long clumsy strides.

"Shut up! You don't understand how important it is for a cat like me to get my daily sunlight!" Blaze-cat's tail started puffing up.

"Don't yell at me about sun bathing!" I twitched my whiskers and yowled at him.

"Oh like you would know anything about what sun bathing!" Blaze-cat and I bickered about how sunlight "actually" bleaches your fur, and about how it's still important until we reached the garden where the prince's cat was. Sure enough you could tell she was of higher breed. Soft cream fur softly blended into caramel brown at her small and delicate paws, long graceful tail, and saucer ears. Her face was also that bright brown marred only by her pink nose and large beautiful sky blue eyes. Actually one of her eyes is green. One Blue, and one green? That's exactly like my eyes.

"Good morning Sun-cat. I've come to request your assistance." I blinked and sat on my hunches. Blaze-cat sat down beside me languidly residing on the grass beneath the tall tree that dropped the pretty pink flowers.

"What can I do for you ma'am." What I really wanted to ask was why the Prince's cat would come here and ask for my assistance. After all I am just a lowly cat.

"I have come to ask for your escort to a formal meeting with this towns regal cats." Regal cats, the high, mighty, and elite. Who would want to ever be in league with them? Their just snotty purebreeds who like to throw it in other cats faces. They were owned by rich humans who had the money to pay for them, and keep them in comfort. They knew nothing of the plights of us lower and middle class cats yet they pretend as if their problems are the most pressing thing of the year. That's why I mostly avoid the politics of the higher ups.

"There are other cats here better suited to be your body guard for the night why choose me?" Specifically why not choose Judge-cat I would think him better for you anyway. She lowered her head for a second her tail brushing the purple flowers that surrounded the tree.

"It must be you. You're the only one that can do this for me." Whoa whoa hold on why are speaking like this? Don't tell me a pure breed like you has a crush on me! That would be very interesting if not for the fact that oh I Don't know I'M LIKE THIS!

I guess...I can't really hide this anymore. You see I was raised on the streets as a stray by my mother to a small litter of three. A childhood accident turned deadly and now there's no way I can mate. It's why most girl-kitties stay away from me and why the boy cats don't feel the need to protect themselves and territory from me. It's saddening but I reconciled with that fact a long time ago. Back to the present I still have this problem to deal with. Well her argument had to mean something and seeing as how she was a regal cat herself I didn't really have a choice. I twitched my whiskers.

"Alright then. I shall escort you to the meeting this night." The Prince's cat beamed.

"Thank you for this sir." I dipped my head at her.

"Not at all." She dipped her head and brushed past me. Her fur was really soft and she smelled amazing.

"Don't get all hot headed just cause some purebred is all kitten-eyed for you." I whipped around and hissed at Blaze-cat.

"Shut up!"

"_There you are you retarded cat!"_ Uh..oh. My human came running towards me. He didn't look to be in the best mood. Blaze-cat that traitor already scampered off somewhere. Next time I see him I'll make sure to give him a world of hurt!...If I'm not seriously injured myself. I cowered close to the tree and tried to make myself as small as possible.

"_You were supposed to wake me up hours ago so I could get ready! And what happens? I over sleep, unable to get breakfast and almost starved! I was so hungry I was thinking about eating horse ears!" _That's not my fault! It's yours for being so stupid to not wake yourself up!

"…_Don't give me that condescending look!"_ I'm done for!

"_Sun leave him be."_ Oh my gosh. I thought I really was going to be killed this time. The human in all black came just in time. He was even holding Judge-cat! Judge-cat jumped down and trotted towards me. I rubbed my head against his and purred my thanks. He twitched his ear silently saying you're welcome.

"_They're almost like us."_ I looked up at the two humans. My human still seemed angry and tense. He hates it when he's like that going on about something called "wrinkles".

"_They're nothing like us."_ I rubbed my head against my human's leg remarking him. Maybe he'll calm down if I do this.

"_He's saying sorry"_

"_I don't care!" _I rubbed and purred, and purred rubbed for what seemed like minutes. Finally he picked me up. I snuggled close to him.

"_Okay I forgive you just this once…Don't let it happen again!"_ I meowed my promise. I heard another meow though. It was so delicate, and soft. I turned to look and saw that the Prince's cat was waiting for me.

"What's the prince's cat doing here?" Judge-cat asked. I meowed down at him

"She came looking for escort to the meeting tonight" Judge-cat tilted his head

"Meeting? You mean between the regal cats?" I purred as my human hit the right spot in my ear. Judge-cat's human picked him up and started petting him. I'm sure Judge-cats deep rumbling purr could be heard from the rooftops.

"_See?"_

"…_Just drop it."_

"Yes that one. Ooooohhh that's just puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrfect~"

"_You're so spoiled stupid cat."_ I just meowed.

"I'm coming with you then. I can't leave you alone after the last incident." I licked my human's face.

"Alright Judge-cat~"

"_..."_

"_Don't stare at me like that!"_

"Your human seemed very nice" I trotted alongside the Prince's cat, whose name is Ceria by the way. It was already late into the evening with the sky turning a pink, purple and soft yellow.

"Yea he is I guard his room, and he gives me a place to sleep at night, and food. It's a nice set up and he hates to admit but he needs me." Ceria's twitching whiskers gave away her laughter.

"I'm sure. Living in the palace you're always surrounded by luxury. You should come and visit more often." I hopped up onto the square fountain and sat down waiting for her to join me. I guess it would be cool to see the Palace from the inside. Not to mention the fact that I had always seen the tall building but only from the outside.

"Maybe I will. I'll make sure to give you fair warning though" Ceria purred

"I would enjoy that." We sat in silence for a while. The meeting wouldn't start until night fall so we had decided to walk around until then.

"Say…Do you remember me at all?" Remember? Why would I? Today is the first day we've meet in person. Sure she had eyes like mine but we were remarkably different. A stray and a purebred are on totally different leagues.

"…I guess not…Sun-cat…I'm your litter mate." ?!

"L-litter mate?!...How?" How is it possible for a simple stray cat like me to be the litter mate to a purebred?! I mean sure her eyes are just like mine, and I kind of have that whole darker on the edges look to me but how?

"Our father had traces of tabby. You ended up getting that." Oh.

"So our mother." She flicked her tail.

"Yes. She was a purebred." Huh. Well…I'm related to a regal cat. How nice. Wait a second.

"Is this why you called me to be your escort?"

"Yes. I wanted to meet you again." I twitched my whiskers.

"Thank you I guess." Ceria yawned and stretched out on the fountain. I stretched out beside her enjoying the splashing of water behind me and the fading sunlight. It was already getting quite dark. I could finally see the moon.

"How has life been for you?"

"Hard, saddening, but that's life isn't it?" Ceria pressed her side against me.

"I guess so. But life always gets better." I ran my tongue over her ear.

"I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

We wandered around the town all evening picking up loose conversations and little snacks from different vendors and generally enjoying each other's company. We had even gotten a whole left over cream filled bread thing. We walked together side by side talking of older days on the streets. Turns out she remembered a lot more than I did. She spoke of simple play fights we had how we had to scrounge up food, and how we had to hide from bigger dogs that could hurt us. She also spoke fondly of Soot paw. I wonder if she'd be sad if I said he was a regal death-cat now. She also spoke of how she got to be adopted. She said after I had been attacked and found by the local boys that played near our home I was taken to a special person that healed me. I remembered that after I had been healed I had been sent to a place full of cats in cold metal enclosures. It was horrible to be trapped like that but I was fed regularly and had lots of people pet me. It wasn't till a year later that I was finally able to get out of that place with my new master but honestly I think I miss that place. The cats there were nice and my owner is…eccentric. Ceria told me how after I was catnapped by the boys they were also soon taken but they were sent somewhere different. Our mother died there due to some unknown cause but her and our brother Golden paw were soon adopted by the rich and regal. She was the most prized however with her soft delicate fur and richly colored points. She told me how great it was to live in the palace but lonely and seemingly absent of much attention. Her master had recently ascended to a higher position and had been gone all day so she didn't get to play with him at all when he's usually quite gentle and kind with her.

"It's been hard but this past year has been pretty great so far." I flicked my tail in agreement. It seemed as if we both had good masters. I looked up at the sky and nearly yowled. Talking like this had skewed our time sense, the moon was starting to peek above the ground.

"It's nearly time for us to get to the meeting." Ceria looked up as well and nodded.

"Yes let's go now." Ceria and I started moving into the alleys where Ceria jumped onto the trash can first and then leapt onto a ledge proceeding to climb up the building with leaps and hops. I climbed up after her following her paw steps and reaching the roof just as she did. We ran until we reached the regal and Nobel territory and the difference was obvious. Rooftops became less and less clustered together so leapt and hops were no longer available for use of travel. We now had to run along the ground taking breaks here and there before we were finally able to reach one mansion, and boy was it big. It was my first time seeing such a huge living house but Ceria told me her house was bigger so I shudder to guess how big it really is. We were finally able to reach the mansion we were supposed to be meeting in today at high moon. Just in time.

"We made it. Now Sun-cat I expect you to keep a respectable distance from me but always be close enough to protect me understood?" her regal façade was back on in an instant. She was excused for the sole reason of having to maintain the persona of a regal cat. I nodded at her in complete in total understanding. I had gone into my protective mode as well. Nobody would hurt my litter mate, no one.

I stared at awe inside the mansion. It was so large and beautiful and great Scottish fold it was bright. After running around in the dark it hurt my eyes a bit but I soon adjusted. As I did I was startled at how many purebreds and rare mixes there were. Spotted cats, cats with actual hair, or no hair at all, curly, and short, and tiny. All different manners of purebred mixes and rare cats around the world were here. It was a sight to behold. Unfortunately along with all these regal cats came the bragging and the gloating, and the snootiness of these types of cats. Ceria trotted gracefully inside the mansion and I followed her at a safe distance to let people know I was with her but not close enough to warrant a fuss about her and me being too close. I don't even want to think of the rumors that'll spread. I saw judge-cat on the other side of the building carefully watching and being silent. His golden eyes were really the only thing visible. He blinked at me and then pondered off into the night. I knew he was keeping silent watch over me and Ceria. I nodded knowing he didn't see me but thanking him for watching over both of us. With this I turned my attention back to Ceria. She seemed to be doing well. She was talking with some other cats a long haired Persian, to be exact, and another Siamese. His points were a soft lilac. They were getting a bit to close and Ceria seemed quite uncomfortable. I silently trotted closer shaking my fur a bit to release my scent to let them know I was her guardian. That seemed to snap their attention on me.

"and Who is this? A moggie? Here in a purebreds domain?" I rumbled a bit and flicked my tail sitting next to Ceria.

"I am here as a guardian tonight. I hope we have no trouble." The Siamese twitched his ear and smiled at me.

"I assure you we will have no problem getting along. My name is Walter, Siamese lilac point as you can see." And there's the snootiness. I resisted the urge to flick my tail in annoyance and voted instead on staying completely still and resolute. I felt rather than saw Ceria's gaze of approval and faint surprise. The Siamese shock his head and snorted.

"our masters have recently been talking about a merge between us so I was just getting to know her a bit better." I stood still, though the news surprised me. Whoever planed on mating my sister and this guy together must be aiming for the perfect Siamese kits. Thinking about it know our mother said her father was a lilac point so it's great possibility that the ktis would be lilac appleheaded. Owners seem to favor those cats the best. The Siamese purred.

"As fun as it was meeting you I would rather like to get back to our conversation." Something about this guy rubbed me wrong. Maybe it was the sly smirk in his purrs, or maybe it was just how much he flaunted his breed, but something seemed off and weird. I didn't trust this guy nope not one bit. I flicked my tail and stood strong.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Iit is my duty to ensure the safety and comfortability of my client and as such I am warrant to chase you away." That turned the cats mood sour. All of a sudden the Persian jumped in. I had almost forgotten the cat was sitting next to the Siamese.

"Sorry to intrude but I beielve that it's about that time isn't it? We really must get into place." Ceria nodded and trotted alongside the Persian. The Siamese and me stood locked in a staring contest. He broke it off first.

"Mark my words moggie you will pay for this night. I will remember your scent." As a testament to his words he snorted flicked his tail angrily and pawed away. I stood up after him shaking myself off. I had done well and showed that purebred what for. I smiled happily. I was already doing a good job for the night. I yawned and decided it was time to go and check on Judgment-cat


	4. Chapter 4

The evening went on uneventful after that. The rest of the cats didn't push their boundaries with Ceria and only chatted with her peacefully while that other cat sat in the corner glaring. After a few more minutes of waiting the meeting started. There were such interesting topics such as the new litter that was born, a new emerging breed, what fur color was in style, the snacks in season, the over population of the low class cats, and then there came to bragging about money and mates. I think I stopped paying attention right in the middle of the topic emerging breeds. I sat and watched the cats bicker about whose fur was top notch while carefully watching out for my litter mate when Judge-cat came to sit next me. He was smiling slightly.

"I saw that show you put on in front of that regal." I twitched my tail at him not taking my eyes off of Ceria. She was fine sitting next to the Persian before chatting happily while the other lilac Siamese was watching her from across the room. I didn't trust that cat at all. Judge-cat sat next to me following my line of sight.

"You must have some connection with the kings cat judging by how you're actually paying attention" I snapped y head towards judge-cat He could read me like a book. I hadn't even told him we were old littermates!

"How did you know? Nevermind I don't think I want to. All I need to know is that you're like a tick." Judge-cat chuckled at that and sat with me.

"So who is she to you?" I sighed and laid my head in my paws.

"She's my litter mate we came from the same mother." Judge-cat looked surprised for a bit before he nodded.

"I'd never guessed you were related to a regal." I turned at him and smiled lightly.

"My mother was a Siamese she mated with a tabby. I took after my father." Judge-cat purred in acceptance looking back in the room. We sat in silence for a while listening to the other cats bicker about fur quality. The strangest thing was the hairless cats were taking about fur quality as well. I snorted at that and went back to carefully looking over Ceria.

"What was your father like?" Judge-cat asked me. I twitched my tail thinking. I had so few memories of him. I was so young before the accident.

"He was ran over when I was still a kit. I don't remember anything of him except for him keeping me warm when mother was away." Judge-cat looked even more surprised sitting up quickly. He lookeda t me sadly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I snorted licking my nose at him and pawing at his face.

"It's fine it's no big deal they weren't bad memories so it's fine" Judge-cat purred batted my head playfully. I smiled and went back to watching the closing topic of the evening was approaching. It was an announcement of a new cat in the area that had just recently arrived. The Lilac point from before stood up and trotted up to the podium. I tuned him out as he started bragging about where he was from this country of war or whatever and he came with a fancy prince and was here to wed the royal family cat...Wait royal family cat! I jumped up hissing and started down running in on his proposal to my sister, who looked uncomfortable with the subject at all. I wasn't going to mate her off if she wasn't comfortable. I came in hissing.

"You are not allowed to go near her! She is of my charge!" the Siamese smiled manically.

"for tonight only." I was appalled but he was right. Ceria was my charge for only this night officially after that she was under the protection of her royal guards. That still didn't mean I wanted to protect her. I growled at him.

"What is your name? I'll remember it well and we'll fight to see whether you marry her or not!" The Siamese laughed heartily causing all the cats to back away a little frightened. I hoped I hadn't just challenged some champion mouse catcher or something.

"You challenge me for the maidens Paw?! You're just a moggie! You can't win against a pure breed!" several pure breed cats laughed at me. I felt silly at that time but I kept my tail up straight and confidant I wasn't about to loose my litter mate to this flea bag.

"I'm not giving up! I won't let you mate her!" Ceria intervened pressing herself to my side and glaring at the Siamese.

"if this is your wish my guardian, Sun-cat, will fight with Jasper for the right to mate me." Ceria winked at me, and I got the picture. She was just as reluctant to mate with him as I was to let her mate with him. It looked she didn't like him at all. I nodded and looked back at the pure breed.

"We shall settle this in 7 suns time. At the light of the moon we'll battle." Jasper nodded and jumped down. That was as clear dismal for the night as any and I padded alongside Ceria keeping cats away from her as we left.


End file.
